Dory and the Whales
by A Random Person5
Summary: After her adventure with Marlin, Dory meets a pod of whales. Read the heart-tugging story of their journey around the ocean in eighty days.


**Disclaimer. I do not own **_**Finding Nemo**_**. If I did why would I be writing stories about it on Fanfiction instead of speeding up the process of **_**Finding Dory**_**. Like seriously, they should quicken that up.**

Dory had just left Marlin and Nemo at their sea amnemonemomne. They had finally settled in after the euphoria of their reunion. Marlin seemed a bit more relaxed than he had been when she first met him. It was more than him having his son back; his whole demeanor had loosened up. At the welcome home party she had seen him telling some jokes to the other sea creatures' parents. They even laughed at the jokes. It was good to sea.

As Dory swam away she sang, "Swimming. Swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming." Before she knew it, she was in the middle of the ocean. She saw nothing above, below, or around her. She stared the direction she had come and squinted trying to make out anything. Nothing. The farther she looked the more colloid the liquid became. Growing uneasy, Dory spun around in every which way she could, looking for some sign of to give away her location.

"Help! Help! Where am I?" she yelled out into the ocean, forgetting the dangers if the wrong creature heard her. It didn't matter. The vibrations of her screams were lost in the water. "I guess I'll be the one they'll be finding now," she laughed at the cruel irony. "But no one will be looking for me." She recalled telling Merlin her plans of finding her family. He had been worried for her, but she reassured him she could do it. Her only insurance would have been her promise figure out a way to send a message back to him at some point. She remembered his response clearly:

"You better. If I don't get one back in a month, I'm coming to look for you."

Ha. A month. That would be plenty of time for the ocean to swallow her up and leave no sign she ever existed.

Suddenly, Dory heard something. She whipped around and saw a large blue whale looking at her.

"Heeeeelllllllooooooo," said the whale. She stared at it apprehensively for moment.

"Heelllllloooooo." She cautiously replied.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat's uuuuupppppppp?" asked the whale. Dory studied the whale. His small black eyes gave nothing away except a seeming childlike innocence. Could this be an act? She decided to continue talking but stayed weary.

"Noooooothiiiiiiing muuuuuuuuuch. Yooooooooooou?"

"Juuuuuuuuuuussssssttttt haaaaaaaaangiiiiiing. Whhhhhhyyyyyy arrreeeee yoooooou oooooouuuuuttttt hheeeeerrrrrreeeee byyyyy yooooouuuuurrrseeeeeeellllffffff?"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii gooooooooot lllllllooooooossssssstttttttt."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Leeeeettttt meeeee heeeeeeellllllpppppp yyyyyoooooouuuuuuu. Myyyyyyy naaaaaaaaammmmeeeeeee issssssssss Jaaaaaaaaacoooooooobbbbbbbbbb."

"Mmmmmymyyyyyy naaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeee issssss Dooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy." Wait, why was she being so honest? Jacob the whale had one of those trustworthy faces.

"Ddooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy. Iiiiiii liiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeeeee thaaaaaaattttt naaaaaaaaame."

"Thaaaaaaaaaannnk yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu, Jaaaaaaaacccooooooooob."

"Iiiiiiii doooooooonnnnnnnnn't waaaaaaaaaant thiiiiiiiiis toooooo sooooooounddddd tooooooooooooooo fooooooooorwwwwaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrddddddd, buuuuuuut wooooouuuuulllldddd yooooooouuuu liiiiiikkkkke tooooo meeeeeet myyyyyyyyy faaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiilllllllyyyy? Theeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy'rrreeeeeee riiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhtt ooooovvvvveeeerrr thhhaaaaat cuuurrrrrrrreeeenttttt. Theeeeen Iiiiiii caaaaannnnn heeeeeeellllllpppppp yooooooou fiiiiiiiiinnnnnndddddd yooooooouuuuurrrrrrr waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy."

She studied him for a moment. "Ooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk."

He opened his mouth. "Hoooooppppppp iiiiiiinnnnn iiiiiiittttttt wiiiiiiilllllllllll beeeeeee faaaaaaaasssssstttteeeerrrrrrr."

She swam into his mouth while saying, "Taaaaaaaalllllllllkkkkkkkkk aabbbbbbbbooooooouuuuuuttttttt beeeeeeeeeeiiiiinnnnngggggg fooooooorrrrrrwwaaaaaaarrrrrrdddddddd. Weeeeeeeeee juuuuuuuuuuussssstttt meeeeeeeeettttttttt, aaaaaaaannnnnndnddddddd yoooooooouuuuuuuuu'rrrrrrreeeeeeee allllllllrrrrrrreeeeeaaaaaaaadddddddddyyyyyyy eaaaaaaaatttttttiiiiinnnngggg meeeeeeeee." He laughed, and she felt his whole body echo it. She laughed too as he began to swim past the current to his family.


End file.
